descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rufio
Rufio is the protégé of Peter Pan, who had joined services with the Auradon Kingdom since Captain Hook was imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. Rufio is among the many of Peter Pan's Lost Boys, and due to being the newest member, he is receiving his training from Peter himself. Background - Similar to most of the Lost Boys, Rufio was a boy who had fell out of his pram and thankfully made his way upon Neverland and in ranks of Peter Pan. Rufio was the newest to the Lost Boys, so he had to be trained. Peter Pan, wanting to have some fun since Hook's capture, decided to train Rufio himself. Upon doing so, Rufio became a skillful young lad, almost as adventurous as Pan himself. Rufio had grown to accompany Peter and the Lost Boys as they'd travel for adventure. When the Kingdom of Auradon had begun capturing villains and caging them on the Isle of the Lost, one of them was the dreaded Captain Hook. Initially, the residents had fallen into a depression. There was no more adventures to be had. But after evil began to rise again, the Auradon Kingdom called out to Peter Pan for his services as a hero. He, the Lost Boys, and Rufio gleefully accepted. They joined Auradon's efforts to combat the newly rising forces of evil. Personality - Rufio is a joyous and immature lad, thirsting for fun and adventure, taking much after Peter Pan. He is also somewhat naïve, viewing battles as games and with consequences being something new to him. He is also still distrustful of adults, even those of Auradon, due to the majority he has interacted with being pirates. Thankfully to the part of the students of Auradon Prep, he had learned to have some trust in them. Rufio views Peter Pan as if he were a fatherly figure, despite the latter's insisted childishness. Rufio virtually hangs on Peter's every word, and is fiercely loyal to him. In fact, Rufio looks up to him so much that he refuses to call him "Peter", believing such a name to be too "common and small" for the latter. As a result, he strictly refers to him as "Pan". Mal has noted that Rufio can easily relate with the children from the Isle of the Lost in many aspects; Growing up on an island, distanced from society, and without much parental support. She notes that his faith in Peter Pan and childish nature is what keeps him from resembling them in worse aspects. Growing up on Neverland all his life, Rufio can come as naïve and ditzy, taking mundane things as surprising due never being exposed to them before. One example being Rufio marvel at Auradon Prep's cooking class, never having to cook on Neverland since food there can be conjured by imagination. Rufio can at best be described "A simple boy made simpler." Appearance - Rufio is a young man, tall as Peter Pan, tanned skin, and having black, red-striped, spiked hair. His clothing consist of black and tattered clothes, primarily shorts and a tunic. When preparing for battle, he bears a upper armor constructed out of a log. Universal the outfit, he keeps his longsword holstered at his side. Abilities ''' - As a resident of Neverland, Rufio is gifted with the abilities that are granted by the mystical island. Following such as : * '''Extended Youth - Common among all residents of Neverland, Rufio is allowed to refrain from aging via the magic of Neverland. Thanks to said magic, Rufio can physically remain a child. He can continue this youth, as long as he is present in Neverland. * Flight - Similar to Peter Pan and the other Lost Boys, Rufio is enabled to fly across miles as long as he maintains "lovely thoughts" and even powered by his "faith and trust". Same as his other abilities, this enabled by the magic of Neverland. * Swordsmanship- Being trained by Peter Pan, Rufio grew to become a skilled swordsman, being able to outclass multiple opponents. Both Ben and Chad Charming couldn't help but awe at his skill. Trivia- *As one can see, this character is named and based off of the character, Rufio, from the Steven Spielberg film, Hook. *Unlike other Descendants children, Rufio isn't the biological child of an existing Disney character. *Rufio is considerably the first Descendants character that is an adopted child. *Judging by his interactions with Ally, there may be an implied romance between the two lingering in the future. *Rufio's not-so-secret wish is hoping Peter Pan never leaves Neverland. His actual secret wish being that he wishes Peter would actually view him like a son and not just another Lost Boy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Auradon Kids Category:New Generation Category:Descendants Category:Male Category:Humans